


Just a Tea Party

by bleebug



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CS child, Daddy!Hook, Daddy!Killian, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, sort of actiony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleebug/pseuds/bleebug
Summary: Leia must rescue King Jones from a ferocious dragon but it's really the queen she needs to worry about.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainswanismyendgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanismyendgame/gifts).



> Gift fic for Jenna (captainswanismyendgame) for the 500 Follower Giveaway on Tumblr.
> 
> Prompt: Killian has a tea party with his daughter
> 
> (Alternate fic title: Sorry, Kayla Takes Great Liberties With Prompts.)

Those large, yellow eyes were piercing and full of rage, the glass-like scales glimmering in the light of the fires surrounding them, and the sharp talons tapping away at the rocky ground as if it were getting ready to strike. The dragon was at least three times larger than Leia had expected; it towered above, dwarfing both her and her weapon of choice, a steel blade that seemed entirely inadequate in the face of this foe. 

But she came here for a reason and she wasn’t going to run away with her proverbial tail between her legs. She was stronger than that.

With the briefest glance over to where the prisoner was chained – his crown sitting at an angle on his head, clothes covered in soot, and skin marred in various places from burns and open wounds, one of his wrists absent a hand to connect to – she breathed deeply and renewed her focus, swinging her sword with a flick of her wrist in preparation for what was to come. 

The beast moved first, rushing toward her with its hundreds of teeth on display. She jumped out of the way and jabbed at the creature’s neck, but her blade bounced off of the scales with nothing but a pathetic _ding_ and a few vibrations working their way up her arm to even prove that the sword had made contact with the dragon at all.

Her reward was the back of its foot slamming hard into her, blasting her back against a wall. She grunted, grateful for the armor protecting her, and jumped right back on her feet, immediately dodging another blow.

Every time her sword met the dragon’s body, it rebounded, and Leia knew that she had to find some other way to kill it. She needed to find a weakness, some chink in its natural armor to target.

“The chest!” the prisoner shouted from afar. “Aim for the chest!”

She looked to where the man directed and found that there was, indeed, one tiny spot where a scale had been ripped loose, revealing the tender skin beneath. It would be the perfect place to jab her blade, right into the demon’s heart.

But she’d have to get close, practically beneath it, if she was to succeed.

She could hear the rumbling in its throat, the telltale sign of an impending burst of flames. Her feet moved before her mind could process it, running full speed _towards_ the danger, using the moment the dragon stood taller to build up for the release of its fiery breath to collapse on top of some poor, long-dead bloke’s shield and using the momentum to slide directly under the creature’s body.

Steel met flesh.

The deep wail of agony covered the sound of her blade crushing through the rough cartilage between its ribs. She dug it deeper, twisting and using all of her strength to lodge it into the heart of the dragon. 

She ripped it back out, ignoring the thick pools of blood pouring out of its chest and dripping from her sword, and scrambled away before the massive creature could collapse on top of her.

As soon as she was safe, she turned, her breaths heavy and lungs feeling raw. The dragon lied on the ground on its side, curling into its wound even as the last bit of life drained away.

Leia’s fist pumped into the air. She’d won.

The prisoner cried out in relief, calling her over, begging to be released. She didn’t bother sheathing her sword, keeping it in hand as she made her way over to him.

“Brave warrior,” he said, awe in his voice and in the shine to his eyes. “You’ve saved me.” She smirked, though with her helmet in place he was surely unable to see it, and sliced through his chains like they were butter. He fell forward, grinning up at her. “How ever could I repay such a debt?”

His eyes widened as she lifted her hand and pointed the tip of her blade at his throat. Her other hand reached up and she whipped off her helmet.

“ _No_ ,” he whispered. “You’re… Captain Leia!”

“King Jones,” she said, tossing the helmet aside and giving a short, mocking bow. “What a pleasure to see you again.”

“How… why?” 

“Dragons are notoriously greedy, you know. I heard this one has a nice hoard of gold stashed away here.” She chuckled lowly, taking satisfaction in her victory. “I’ve told my crew to gather it all.”

“If you’re here for the treasure, what do you need me for? Take it! Take it and leave!”

“Oh, Your Highness. You should know by now that a pirate _never_ squanders the opportunity for more loot. What was the reward for bringing you safely home? Three hundred gold pieces? I wonder… just how much _more_ I could get for a ransom.”

The blood drained from his face and she smiled ferociously as she dragged him up and walked them away from the scene of the battle and towards the shore, where her ship awaited.

“Cap’n!” her first mate, Guffy, cheered from the deck. “You’ve returned!”

“Aye, unscathed and about a thousand times richer.”

Some of the crew gathered the king and took him to the brig while the rest were ordered away to retrieve all the gold they could find, and when they packed the Jolly Roger with every last piece, they set sail.

Once they were in open waters, Leia shed herself of the armor and dressed in her much more comfortable pirate leathers, then headed beneath deck to confront the man who was now _her_ prisoner.

“I see you’re making yourself at home.” His response was a glare and she shook her head and huffed a laugh. “So serious. You’re on an enchanted pirate ship, where’s your sense of adventure?”

“Forgive me if I don’t see the enjoyment in going from one prison to another.”

“Oh, lighten up. I _am_ taking you home.”

“Not out of the kindness of your heart.” 

“And why does that matter? You’ll be seeing your wife again soon and I’ll be drowning in riches. We both get what we want.”

He sighed and leaned against the bars of his cage, looking defeated. Leia rolled her eyes, reaching for the keys and shoving them in the lock. Jones jolted in surprise as the door opened.

“Is this some kind of trick?”

“No trick. Come. Join my crew for a well-earned celebratory drink, aye?”

He raised a thick brow in question and Leia ushered him out of the brig and into the dining cabin, where several of the crew were sitting around with glasses filled with various amounts of rum. She snagged a bottle and pulled a seat out for him at the head of the table, announcing to her fellow pirates that he should be treated as a guest.

Leia poured his and then hers, and everyone at the table clinked their glasses together. She swept her long coat back and sat on the table in front of the king, watching him take a small sip. She chuckled at his delicacy and drank hers quickly.

She was just finishing her glass when the door swung open wide, revealing…

Queen Emma!

Leia and King Jones both blinked rapidly as they saw her pause in the doorway, looking around the room with wide eyes. Not a peep was heard from any of the crew.

“Uh… mind telling me what exactly is going on here?”

Leia swallowed roughly, taking a quick assessment of the state of the space around her, all the scenes from her imagination melting away and revealing the familiar view of her home, then looking down at the empty teacup in her hand.

“Tea party?” she said, shrugging and holding her cup up. To her great relief, the man sitting across from her nodded in agreement.

“Aye, tea party, love.”

“Uh huh,” she mumbled, shoving a bag onto the countertop before striding over to them. She gestured to the room, bringing attention to the stuffed animals and action figures strewn about the kitchen and living room, the tipped over furniture, their cat flopped over on the coffee table wearing some kind of makeshift construction paper wings, the large, cardboard box in the corner with jagged rectangular cut-outs in the side, and said box’s leftover pieces littered across the floor. “And this mess is just, what, Mr. Guffy’s fault?”

Leia looked to the side where Mr. Guffy, her purple, fuzzy teddy bear was seated in one of the dining room chairs. 

“Yes,” she grinned, knowing that she wasn’t going to get away with it, but still banking on the hope that her mother would find her dimples hard to resist.

“Oi, love, bad form to blame your first mate for your misdeeds.”

“Shh, Daddy!” Her father pursed his lips around a smile and Emma sighed beside them. To placate her, she thought to have her join in. “Mommy, would you like some tea?”

Emma reached over and grabbed Killian’s teacup, but his expression and the way his hand darted out to attempt to take it back made her suspicious. She pulled the cup to her nose and Killian cringed.

“Rum? Really?” she deadpanned. Leia watched her father sink back into his chair and offer a grin very similar to the one she’d used just moments before. “Killian, it’s like four in the afternoon.”

“Come, now. It’s… a celebratory drink,” he explained, looking to his daughter for confirmation. “Right Captain Leia?”

“That’s right! I, uh… I slayed the dragon and rescued Dad- uh, I mean, King Jones, from certain death! We had to celebrate!”

“We? Killian, did you give our daughter rum?”

“Emma, give me _some_ credit. Hers is just tea.”

Emma rolled her eyes, but threw back his teacup of rum in one go, placing it back on the table in front of him.

“Okay, well. How about Captain Leia and King Jones go do a very important mission for the queen, hm? Go get the groceries out of the trunk and bring them in.”

Leia perked up at that, shifting to slide off the side of the table and standing on a chair, her head well above her mother’s with the added height.

“And what reward could I expect from this mission?”

“Your reward will be that your Mom will help you clean up before we have people over for dinner.”

Apparently that was promising enough and Leia scurried out the door and down the porch steps.

“Sorry, love. Didn’t mean to create havoc.” Killian pushed himself up and away from the table and gave Emma a swift peck on the lips. “You know how we get with playtime.”

“I do know.” Her hand lifted above him and he cocked his head just as her fingers tugged at something in his hair. “Nice tiara, by the way.”

“Crown, Swan. It’s my royal crown.”

“It’s Leia’s pink tiara, but okay.”

“It was passed down in my family for generations, Swan,” he pressed, making her stifle a laugh. She physically turned him and shoved him towards the door.

“Yeah, okay, go help your daughter get the groceries, Your Majesty.” 

Killian made his way towards Emma’s car at the same moment that Leia was heading back to the house with a paper bag of food in her grasp. She stopped in front of him with her eyes narrowed.

“Don’t think this mission makes us allies, King. I _will_ get my ransom.”

“I’d expect nothing less from you, Captain.”


End file.
